


Razor Sharp Rancor

by extraordinarywizard



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Blood and Torture, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, One Shot, Short One Shot, sort of a rewrite but i'm really just adding a bit to the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinarywizard/pseuds/extraordinarywizard
Summary: Victor's gaze shifted to the makeshift table, taking in the row of knives. Just like that day.
Relationships: Eli Cardale | Eli Ever & Victor Vale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Razor Sharp Rancor

Burying the knife in his hands in between Eli’s ribs, Victor twisted it around, feeling the switch blade scrape against the bone and flesh, Eli’s screams filling his ears. His blood spilled out on Victor’s hands, hot and wet. He let the knife linger in there, cracking the bone, savoring it, then ripped the knife out, making sure it hurt, and Eli collapsed. He caught his breath and sighed. It felt _good_.

He dropped the bloody knife and it clanged on the concrete floor, and dried his bloodied hands on his pants. Eli crouched and crawled and stretched out to reach it, but Victor coolly kicked it out of his reach, and Eli cringed back and groaned loudly as the dial turned higher. Victor’s skin vibrated in pure vigor.

The makeshift table knocked over helplessly on the floor and the weapons that once were upon it scattered, Victor leaned down and arbitrarily picked up one of the closest knives and weighed it in his hand. The anticipation buzzed in his hands and a twisted smile flickered on his calm expression. Like how he had wanted it to be. He’d waited so long.

“Victor,” Eli gasped and stubbornly pushed himself up by his twisted sense of confidence, standing wobbly on his knees. Victor stepped closer.

“You know you can’t – ” his words cut out, losing breath as Victor kicked him in the face and plunged the sharp knife into his wind pipe, into his throat.

“Kill you. I know, you said,” Victor murmured against his ear grinning and watched as Eli’s chest mended itself together, and gently turned the blade around in his throat tissue, exploring the flesh with the knife’s edge. Eli’s dark blood spraying and flowing and oozing down his pale skin reminded him of the straight, black lines his Sharpie made on text on white pages. It had the same soothing effect.

His own words from so long ago rang in his ears. _I want to believe that there’s_ more _. That we could_ be _more._

_Hell, we could be heroes._

He watched as the black blood covered the words on Eli’s skin.

_ I want to believe that _ _there’s more. That we could be more. Hell, we could be heroes._

He pushed the knife as far in as he could go, Eli gurgled trying to scream, and yanked out the knife in a swift move. The air buzzed around them and Victor reveled in it. The floor was getting increasingly slick with blood, Victor had to make sure he didn’t slip as he stepped back.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, and turned down the pain, to lull him into a false sense of security, safe from the pain. Victor crouched and picked up another knife of a different size from the ever-growing pool of red across the concrete, knife handle slick in his hand. He studied him as his wounds stitched themselves together before his eyes.

_There’s more hell coming for you, hero Eli Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> really, _really_ felt the need to expand on my favorite scene in the first book. i'm sorry for this one. i haven't written fan fiction in quite a long time so this was an attempt to get back into it, you can probably tell i'm practically new at this.


End file.
